Let's Take a Trip in Time, Shall We?
by PJOFANGIRLFOREVERANDALWAYS666
Summary: I know that this is done often, and most of the time, they are gods-awful. But this is my try at it. This is my first fanfiction, but please give it a chance. So anyway, the characters of PJO and HO are sent back in time to read the Percy Jackson series with the gods. There will be Percabeth, Tratie, Jasper, Chris/Clarisse, Leyna, and slight Frazel. NO THALICO!
1. Welcome to Olympus

**Let's Take a Trip in Time, Shall We?**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Olympus**

It was the winter solstice. All the gods were on Olympus getting ready to start their annual meeting.

Zeus was looking down, feeling sad about Thalia turning into a tree a few weeks before. _Why couldn't I save her? I, the mighty Zeus, couldn't even save a twelve-year-old girl,_ he thought bitterly.

Hera thought about saying something. She was so sick of his constant cheating! She was the goddess of marriage, and she couldn't even maintain a proper relationship with her own husband. But she couldn't complain. She couldn't stand seeing the sad look on his face, let alone make it worse. So she tried comforting him.

"Zeus, darling. I am truly sorry about your daughter," she tried to say with as little loathing as possible. "I swear on the River Styx, if I think of anyway we can bring her back, I will." And she meant it. If it meant making Zeus happy, then she is happy.

Zeus looked up at his wife. _She really meant it?_

He flashed the happiest smile he possibly could at Hera, and her heart warmed.

Poseidon was thinking about Perseus, the young boy he had currently fathered. He knew it was against the oath, but Sally was amazing. And Percy was the cutest and most loving baby he had ever seen. He wasn't sure what would happen if Zeus found out though.

Aphrodite felt a wave of love from two directions. She sat up in her seat. One wave was coming from Zeus and Hera. _SQUEEEEE! _She thought. _Those to are really making an effort with each other! _ She was glad for them.

The second wave of love was coming from Poseidon's direction. _Hmmm… _Aphrodite thought. Before she could go deep into thought, Poseidon noticed her looking at him and immediately hardened his face. _Oooo, he is definitely thinking of someone, _she thought.

Hades was thinking about how much he wanted to be with Persephone right now and Demeter was glaring at him.

Hephaestus was wishing his wife would love him more, and Ares was grinning at Aphrodite.

Dionysus was thinking about how glad he was to be away from those brats at Camp Half-Blood and to be with Ariadne.

Hermes was checking his cellphone, and Apollo was rocking out to some tunes on his God Pod. Athena was thinking about some mathematical equation, and Artemis glared at her brother who was dancing in the most ridiculous way ever. Hestia was just tending to the flame of her hearth, when suddenly a bright light filled the room.


	2. Surprises

**Let's Take a Trip in Time, Shall We? **

**Chapter 2: Surprises**

Out of the bright light fell 16 figures.

The gods, alarmed, pulled out their weapons. Seeing they were just people, they put their weapons away but were still weary. The people stood up groaning, then they realized where they were.

A girl with curly blond hair and stormy gray eyes stood up. "Why have you summoned us?"

"We have not summoned you! We don't know who you are!" Zeus bellowed.

Suddenly, five books dropped out of the sky, and onto the head of a boy who looked like a Latino Santa elf. "OW!" he yelled. "Why they gotta fall on me?"

"Because, Leo," a boy with curly brown hair and a mischievous look continued, "There's no possible way to make your face uglier than it is!"

"Shut up, Travis!" Leo said.

The blond girl took the note that fell with the books and read it:

_Dear Olympians, demigods, satyr, and Cyclops, _

_We have sent these people 10 years back in time. We want them to read the five stories of their time in the point of view of none other than the most popular demigod ever! We don't want you to change the future, just do what you can to minimize the deaths. These demigods must introduce themselves to you with their FULL titles. Good luck!_

_Yours in Awesomeness,_

_Phoebus Apollo_

_P.S. I may also add books._

"Go on then!" Zeus boomed. "Introduce yourselves!"

The blond girl stepped forward.

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and Architect of Olympus."

_Why would we need an architect? _The gods all simultaneously thought, but Athena just smiled at her daughter.

A pretty girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes stepped up.

"I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, and Charmspeaker." Aphrodite smiled at her beautiful young daughter.

The Santa elf said, "I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, and Fire User." With that, his hand burst into flame. All the gods gasped. A fire user hadn't been born in so long. Leo grinned at his dad, who grinned back.

The two boys with brown hair and mischievous looks stepped forward.

"We are Travis," one boy started.

"And Conner," the other boy continued.

"Stoll," they said together, "Sons of Hermes."

The Cyclops stepped forward shyly.

"I am Tyson, Son of Poseidon, and General of the Cyclops Army."

Next came the satyr, chewing his shirt nervously.

"Grover Underwood, Chosen One of Pan, and Lord of the Wild."

"You!" Zeus jumped to his feet seething. "Aren't you the satyr that was supposed to bring my daughter to safety?"

"Yes sir," Grover said trembling.

A girl with brown hair and green eyes came to Grover's rescue.

"I am Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter." Her mother beamed at her.

A big Hispanic kid said, "I am Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes."

A big tough girl charged up and said, "I am Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, and Drakon Slayer." Her father grinned wickedly at her.

A young boy with olive skin and brown eyes said, "I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, and Ghost King. Before you say anything, I was born before the oath and put in the Lotus Hotel and Casino." He said the name with great distaste. He turned to Hades. "Father." Hades only nodded.

A young girl with electric blue eyes and black hair said, "I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis."

"I thought you were a tree!" Apollo shouted.

"I was, but I'm back," she calmly replied.

"But what happened to Zoë?" Artemis asked worriedly.

"I am sure you'll find out, Lady Artemis," she said sadly.

A boy with rugged blond hair and icy blue eyes said, "I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Praetor to the Twelfth Legion."

_A Roman? _The gods thought incredulously. _With Greeks and not fighting? Hmm… The future sure is different._

As if knowing what they were thinking, he said, "The future is messed up."

A pretty girl stepped forward saying, "I am Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite."

All the demigods gasped. _So, _Piper thought. _This is the famous Silena Beauregard. I can't wait to get to know her!_

"Silena! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Clarisse!"

"We have to talk later!"

"Will do!"

A big African-American boy said, "I am Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus."

Leo was pretty much having the same thoughts as Piper.

Again, everyone gasped.

"Yo, Beckendorf," Travis said.

"Long time, no see," Conner added.

Suddenly everyone grew quiet as the last person stepped forward. "I am Luke, son of Hermes."

"LUKE!" Annabeth and Thalia screamed. They tackled him with a hug. "We've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too! We can catch up later. Now, we have to read these books."

"What are they called, Annabeth?" Piper asked.

She picked up the books and when she read the titles, she paled and took a shaky breath. "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titan's Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth, and The Last Olympian." Thalia rubbed her back comfortingly.

Poseidon paled at the mention of his son. He recovered so no one noticed except for Athena. _Hmm…_

"Well then," Zeus said. "Let's get started."


End file.
